


god bless this mess (this mess is mine)

by alxxdnvrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxdnvrs/pseuds/alxxdnvrs
Summary: Maggie loves Alex for all that she is, irregular sleeping pattern and all.





	god bless this mess (this mess is mine)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the many times I've stayed up to watch how it's made lmao. shout out to kay and chay for being betas and for chay especially for helping me with like half of this so follow her at swyers on tumblr.

It was a quarter to 3 in the morning when Maggie woke up. Alex had come over to Maggie's to watch a movie, and both of them had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was still on, but there was no volume. One of them must've accidentally muted it before they fell asleep, knocking the remote off the couch in the process as it was currently on the floor.

Alex was still asleep while Maggie was trying to get a grasp on reality. She looked over at the clock and noticed the time,realizing it would be wise to wake Alex up so they could both go to bed. Maggie had to go into work at 9 the next morning so she needed her sleep.

She moved closer to Alex’s place on the couch and nudged her shoulder repeatedly. “Alex. Alex, get up it’s almost 3 am and you still have your contacts in.”

Alex rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. “What time is it?” She asked, her voice still raspy from sleeping.

“I said it's 3 am. You need to sleep. I need to sleep. I have work in the morning,” Maggie told her.

“Ok fine,” Alex sat up on the couch. She looked around and noticed there were still cups and dishes scattered around. “I'll clean up. You go get ready for bed. I'll be there in a bit.”

Maggie was too tired to give a verbal response so she settled for a quick kiss and walked to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. She turned on the bedroom light and closed the door.

Alex had gotten the cups and dishes and put them into the sink, opting to deal with them in the morning. Her eyes started to burn from her contacts, and she was too tired to even think about doing dishes right now. She walked back to the couch and reached to pick the remote off the ground. After unmuting the television, Alex saw that  How it's Made was currently on, and she already found herself being pulled into the show. Both she and Maggie had been watching some movie on Netflix, meaning Alex must've put on the Science Channel once it was over.

The show was hypnotic, and even though Alex was tired and her eyes burned, she was still enthralled by how welding electrodes were made. She heard the lights go off in the bedroom, meaning Maggie was already in bed. Alex would go join her, but the show had just gotten to the process of making photographs, and Alex was on the edge of her seat. This continued for the next few hours until she fell back asleep.

\---

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she woke up again, but the show was still on and it was time to call it quits. Alex's eyes were more than burning at this point, and she desperately needed to take out her contacts. She went to the bedroom, quietly making her way into the bathroom so as to not wake Maggie, who was already comfortably asleep. She was obviously not quiet enough because the next thing Alex knew, Maggie was turning on the lamp on the bed side table, and Alex was frozen in place.

Maggie checked the time on her phone and looked back at Alex who was trying to hide her face. “You never came to bed?” Maggie's voice was soft as she asked the question.

“Well, about that. I was watching How it's Made until like 5. Then, I must've fallen back asleep on the couch cause I just woke up, and I kinda wanna gouge my eyes out,” Alex was talking with her hands and slowly moving towards the bathroom. Maggie just smirked.

“Nerd.”

“Do you always have to remind me?” Alex said smiling.

“Just doing my job, Danvers.”

\---

With her contacts out now, some of the pain was alleviated, but she still felt tired. She walked back to bed unbothered by the fact that she wasn't wearing pajamas, and started to get under the covers.

Maggie glanced at her phone again to check the time, realizing she had to get out of bed. “I have to go get ready for work, but you need some actual sleep,” she told Alex, “You're lucky you have the day off.”

“I am,” Alex yawned as she spoke. “Hey, did you know that the first glass mirrors were created in 14th century Venice?”

Maggie was getting her clothes ready and she stopped for a moment. “I did not know that.”

“Yeah, the mirrors we use today are glass with the backs coated with liquid tin, then silver, then copper so the backs can be painted, but the paint can't stick directly to the silver and-” Alex’s talking turned incoherent as she started to doze off.

Maggie walked towards the bed. “You need sleep.”

“Hmmm,” Alex mumbled and curled up under the blanket.

“Goodnight, Alex,” Maggie said. She leaned down to kiss Alex's forehead, but Alex was already asleep.

Maggie was on her way out of the room when she heard a sleepy reply.

“Goodnight, Maggie.”

All she could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at captainsawyers.tumblr.com


End file.
